To get your way
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: Or: The advantages of being a mistress. When Arthur is about to make a kind of bad decision, Merlin uses the good old weapon of sex. Afer all, what man can refuse, when asked between two exiting activities?


_I honestly don't know how this happened. Really I don't…_

_So, Arthur is King, married to Gwen (who has an affair with Lancelot but that doesn't matter all that much) and has an affair with Merlin. When he intends to raise taxes to be able to afford his next war, Merlin is determined to change his mind. And what man can say no between two exiting positions?_

_In other notes, I will proceed to call Merlin a mistress (which is a King's secret lover, by the way) even though this might indicate that he's a woman. Uh, no offense, Merlin._

_Also, yes I was totally inspired by Isabel Allende and her book 'The Island beneath the sea' which I highly recommend._

**Disclaimer:** I guess I have to step back for the BBC one again.

**Warnings:** Slash. Pretty strong.

**To get your way**

– Or: The advantages of being a mistress–

"We will be late", Merlin said.

"I don't care", he heard Arthur's reply. Arthur was standing behind him, the hands around Merlin's hips and the face buried deep into his neck. He breathed in deeply. He often did that.

"Dollop head."

"I didn't do anything." Arthur lifted his head.

"No, but I had to make you listen somehow."

"I'm King; we can be a few minutes late."

"You're King, which is why you shouldn't be late a few minutes." Merlin turned around. "Don't you think so?"

He allowed Arthur to peck his lips.

"Don't you?"

Arthur sighed. "Of course I do."

Merlin smiled and freed himself from Arthur's embrace. "Don't forget we have a war to discuss."

"Wars aren't problems", Arthur explained, while they made their way to the council chambers. "War is what I do best."

"I am not sure if that is something to be extraordinary proud of."

"It saved your life …"

"… not nearly as often as I saved yours."

"Technically true, but you are a wizard and the majority of our foes are not."

"Are you saying I am a coward?"

"I am saying that this is not really an action of bravery. You are brave of course it just doesn't show in these situations."

"You are so lucky I love you."

"I know." Arthur stopped in front of the council chambers. He smiled. "Let' go, fix that war."

_Fix that war. _What an Arthur thing to say, when the situation was so much more critical. They way Merlin understood the situation they were very nearly at war with the Saxons once again and were looking for the best strategy to act. The way Arthur addressed the subject on the other hand, it sounded like the war was coming towards them, the sooner, the better and the only question was how to financially support the necessary army.

He coughed. "But have You considered the option of not going to war at all, Sire?"

"Briefly. But you have to look into the far future. The Saxons are a constant threat at our borders, now is perhaps the ideal time to act and a loss as fatal as that, that is waiting for them will maybe force them into a treaty. They are weak right now, weak and angry, the easiest foe you can think of."

"Really? I thought…but after all, You do know more about that then me." Merlin sighed. It wasn't that what he was primary worried about any way.

"Anyway", Arthur continued. "This means we will have to raise taxes and get more people for the infantry."

"Both?"

"Well, yes, it's not possible any other way. We spent a lot of time considering this matter this morning."

'This morning' meant in their Round-Table-Sitting. The idea of these – the entire idea of the table in fact – wasn't a bad one. Really not. But it was getting rather annoying for those who were not knights and therefore didn't have a place on the table. And those of the council who weren't part of the army were more or less just informed these days. Merlin got a say it every matter, but the knights just stuck to their established opinion and outnumbered his.

"I don't believe that the people would be able to afford that, milord." Guinevere rarely spoke but the people were one of the few things she was concerned about (Merlin was grateful that she did not know of him and Arthur, but she had no right to complain, welcoming Lancelot to her chamber every night).

"We considered this" Arthur said. "We won't raise taxes too much but we need them to provide military service to make up for it."

"Even more then already?" Merlin didn't really know where this was headed. "You want every man in the kingdom then, Sire? A man from every family or more?"

"Of course not", Leon said. "It will be a certain amount of men per village or town, like before. We will just raise the amount."

"They will volunteer." Lancelot smiled. "They all want to be a hero for a day – especially the young men, you know what they're like, you are from a village."

"Because they don't know, what it means to be a _hero_", Merlin snapped. "They'll never survive; they don't have any fighting experience. And You know this! You can't possibly just want them, so they can die?"

Everyone looked at Arthur. "Military strategy has never been your strongest point." He sighed. "Look, I know that it seems this way, but we don't have enough of trained soldiers. They'll go through the crash course the same way they would if it were fewer. It is just more. I do not wish to sacrifice more then necessary and this will not happen, rest assured."

"But, milord", Guinevere began.

"I think I have consulted everyone who is elaborated in this matter. I ask the two of you to trust us."

And that of course shut them both up effectively, because they couldn't make it seem like they didn't trust him.

_Fine_, Merlin thought. _If you don't want to discuss this now, then I'll make you discuss it later._

Arthur was generous and noble. He always wanted to do best for his people and Merlin was convinced that this time, he believed that it was better for them to fight in that war then to not fight this war at all. He had, after all, not raised taxes too much. But Arthur was a warrior King, there was no doubt about that and his obsession with fighting – the strange pleasure he took in war – had most certainly influenced his decision in a bad way.

Merlin watched him train with his men – fighting one after the other. At the Round Table sat dozens of Knights these days, each one more honorable and better then the next, but the ones closest to Arthur were still the same. He was at the field right now with those: Gawain, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot and Leon. Tristan was visiting his uncle (and his supposedly very beautiful aunt), but had promised to return right in time before they started fighting. None of them had noticed Merlin watch.

Right at that time Arthur knocked Leon down. Merlin clapped.

They all turned. "Ah, look", Gawain shouted, pointing at him. "It is the Queen!"

Why did they still laugh at that joke? It was as old as Arthur's reign was.

Now he was bowing. "My Lady." Laughter followed.

Merlin blushed and muttered: "Stop that."

Arthur approached him now. He took his hand. And then he _kissed_ it. How dare he do that in public?

Merlin glared. But Arthur just grinned. "I'm lucky you love me, right?"

Merlin sighed defeated. "I guess."

"Why are you here anyway?" Arthur questioned. The others were still laughing. They were not supposed to do that. They were supposed to stand before him in _fear_. To beg him not to turn them into something horrible.

Not that he would do that. But still.

"I had some free time. Missed you."

Arthur turned to his men. "Of you go, at least pretend to give us some privacy." The knights grinned and groaned, but they left back to the field. Arthur leaned closer to Merlin. "I'll be done soon here, love, but you know there is a lot of work to do for me still." He made a face. "Paperwork."

Merlin smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go then, enjoy your last minutes of freedom."

Arthur laughed.

Merlin continued to watch until Arthur retired. Two meetings this morning, the Round Table and the council, and training had wired him out, but Merlin knew, he would do his 'paperwork', mostly war preparations: tax changes, feed commands, storage and the likes, until he fell asleep on the table.

And this was where Merlin's plan came into action. The sun was just about to sink, when he got himself two trays of dinner from the kitchen. He had just claimed there were still important things to discuss between him and the king.

He entered Arthur's chambers without bothering knocking and put the trays down on the table.

Arthur sat with his back turned towards him and didn't even look up. "I am almost done, dear, I just … I must finish those first."

He threw a look over his shoulder and smiled. Merlin walked up behind him. "Our dinner will be cold."

"I'm sorry, but I have to …" Arthur sighed. "I will hurry." He did not look up from his papers.

Merlin put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and gently started messaging, knowing what the other man could not resist. And indeed, Arthur threw his quill on his desk and his head back.

"This will not speed the process up."

"Stop working for tonight", Merlin said calmly. "When the preparations really start you won't have time for me at all. Grant us tonight, before everything becomes stress and worry."

Arthur smiled and tapped his lab. "Come here."

Merlin didn't need to be told twice. Quickly he sat down and snuggled up at Arthur. "Have dinner with me. This is your last chance before war. Make me feel special."

Arthur chuckled lowly and kissed his head. "Alright, my love. Over to the table."

Merlin smiled brilliantly and led Arthur on. "It's your favorite", he said, careful to sound exited.

Arthur smiled.

They sat down, ate and talked about fairly unimportant things. The newest knights and their progress, the interesting spell that Merlin had found in a very old book recently and the likes. Every now and then one of them reached out to hold hands on the table for a while.

When they were finished, Merlin was back in Arthur's lap almost immediately, the two of them engaged in a loving kiss.

"You're so beautiful"; Arthur murmured absently and caressed the other's side. "No woman holds a candle. And no man for that matter."

Merlin giggled. "Really? I fear I must doubt you."

"Would I lie to you? You are the loveliest being in the five kingdoms. My word as king."

"Now I believe you", Merlin whispered, his face burgundy, as loving became longing, then passionate.

Impatient Arthur pretty much ripped Merlin's scarf and shirt of and started to work his lips on the scrawny man's neck.

"Bed first, Arthur." Barely a whisper was managed between two gasps, but Arthur understood. With a grunt, he stood up, holding Merlin bridal style and carried him over to the bed, not interrupting his affections and somehow lost his own shirt on the way.

As Arthur knew how Merlin liked it he took it slow. Once they were both naked, he took time to worship Merlin's body, still passionate and promising _more_, but also showing love and affection. It was heavenly. But lust overtook them both and Merlin ached against Arthurs fingers, as they worked inside of him, preparing. And then _finally_ he had Arthur in him.

They made love slowly at first, then speeding the pace up, but every move, every gesture, every mumbled word stayed loving – just because Merlin liked it that way.

He came first, closely followed by Arthur, as always, and as always the feeling of being filled was almost enough for him to come again.

"Love you so much", Arthur whispered into his ear. "So so much, so beautiful … adore you …"

Merlin smiled and snuggled up to Arthur's chest. "I love you too", he mumbled, placing a kiss on his semi-pillow.

They remained caught in stroking and kissing each other, but not for long. And just as Arthur started kissing down his stomach, Merlin had to stop him. No mater how much he desired what he was promised.

"Arthur", he said, but Arthur didn't think of stopping.

"Mhm …"

"Arthur, I can't …" This time, Arthur stopped instantly.

"What? Why?" He raised his head looking worried and questioning. "What is wrong, beloved?"

Merlin avoided the look. "I know it is silly, but … I can't stop thinking … about this morning." He started to talk quicker; actually worried that Arthur would just laugh, instead of changing his mind, like he should, if he wanted to get anywhere again that night. "I mean … that's just not you, sending all these people into death. And while I know I can't talk you out of that war, you don't need them, you can beat the Saxons without them, you have done so before."

Seemingly absentmindedly he ran his hand down Arthur's chest, who had moved up again a bit. They shared a soft kiss.

"It is alright", Arthur said. "I know you are emotional about this."

Merlin guided Arthur's hand so that he stroked his side. "I just know that this is not the decision of the man who is so sweet and caring and wonderful to me", he whispered.

"Yes", Arthur agreed absentmindedly, eyes and hands roaming the others body. "You're right, you're always right."

"Not always", Merlin breathed. "Don't do that, Arthur, you don't have to. Show me the man I long for."

"I … I will rethink this decision. Carefully. And keeping your words in mind", Arthur said, but Merlin knew he had won. Everything said in a moment were a man is controlled by lust, are words of wisdom to him. The matter was decided anew.

"Then let's forget I interrupted and go on", Merlin murmured and Arthur happily let go of the matter and kissed back down Merlin's stomach, lower, lower and … _oh_.

And soon Merlin lost every clear thought, because the other man's tongue was _everywhere_ and so were his fingers. And then suddenly it was gone, but Merlin barely had time to whine, because they were replaced by more fingers and Arthur's manhood and the lips and tongue were on his neck, fulfilling Arthur's marking fetish.

When they were done that second time, they snuggled up close together, Arthur's arms protectively around Merlin and both falling asleep to the steady breathes of the other.

The next morning, after they had detangled themselves and set of to their duties, Merlin overheard a conversation in which Arthur was firmly stating that they did not need any more soldiers than before.

After all there were several advantages to being a mistress.

_This ended up more … lemon-ish then I'd intended. But I hope it's good so tell me what you thought, please?_


End file.
